Summer Nights
by ItsRainingAgain
Summary: a short story about how a fight can turn into something you've wanted for a very long time. it's a oneshot.


The sun had almost set. The corners and alleyways of Konoha were dark and mysterious, and the town was quiet. On a small field near the river, however, persistent rays of orange sunlight were still stretching over the grass, hitting the tall trees and giving them a warm color. Two tall boys were sparring in what was left of the daylight, sweating in the summer's warm night. They were silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the panting of exhausted breathing and the clash of kunai against kunai. A small breeze flowed over the field, making tired brains clearer and heated bodies cooler. Both boys closed their eyes for a second as the stood opposite each other, and blessed the small refresher before they once again lunged at one another with renewed force.

Neither knew how it happened. Perhaps it was something that didn't start, but had been there all the time. Maybe it was nature that drew them to do it. Or maybe it was all those touches, leg against leg, fist against jaw, that slowly built up a curiosity. A need for more. The sharp kunai slipped against Sasuke's skin, and cut a deep notch in his arm. It was then, when Naruto saw Sasuke putting his mouth over it instinctively, that he realized he wanted to do the same. Not because of the blood, no never, but because of the skin. The skin that belonged to Sasuke. The thought made him scared of himself, but at the same time, aroused. He didn't get time to express that though, because soon Sasuke was up on his feet again, and he wasn't exactly being easy on Naruto because of the cut he'd received.

They both ended up on the ground, wrestling in desperation to win the fight. Bodies were rubbed against each other, bared teeth were being dragged over arms and hands were all over trying to get a better grip on the other. In the end, Naruto was straddling Sasuke under an indigo sky with a hint of yellow at the horizon. The smell of grass was strong, and all sounds of water, the mosquitoes in the sky and their breaths were oddly sharpened. Naruto couldn't think, only do, as he bent down and bit Sasuke's lip loosely. Sasuke didn't know what to do or say, he was stunned by Naruto's actions and scared of the way his stomach reacted. It wasn't disgusted. It didn't try to get rid of his lunch. No. it was worse than that. His whole stomach was filled with butterflies, their wings beating frenetically to get out. His heart skipped a beat, and then began pounding like mad. In spite of his body's will, and perhaps himself too, he slapped Naruto hard across the face. Naruto's face was forced to the side. He turned back to face Sasuke, who was regretting his actions. Naruto slapped him back, and when Sasuke's head was facing the left, Naruto bit down hard on his neck, licking the mark he'd made. Sasuke moaned and when he realized it, he punched Naruto in the stomach, making him fall off to the side of him.

Neither said a word when Sasuke crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. It was like a silent agreement, and one single word could ruin the fragile atmosphere. Sasuke ripped down the zipper on Naruto's jacket, attacking his collarbone with his lips and tongue, earning throaty moans from his blond victim which echoed out over the open dark field. He slowly made his way up Naruto's throat and neck, spurred on by Naruto's sounds. He hesitated for a second, staring into Naruto's eyes. His gaze was clouded over with lust and his eyelids were half-closed. The sight was enough to tell him that he wanted this. His clothes were beginning to feel tight, and especially his shorts. He felt dizzy and spaced out as he realized how close to Naruto's skin he was. So as the yellow-tinted sky slowly turned into dark and velvety blackish blue, he bent down and kissed the boy beneath him, saying everything he didn't dare to utter out loud. His skin and body screamed with joy when he tasted Naruto's lips, and when he felt Naruto kissing him back vigorously, his blood sped up and his movements were suddenly impatient. He ground his hips with Naruto's unable to keep his own moans from blending with the other boy's, and shoved his shirt up to his collarbones, revealing a tanned chest. Lips still locked with the blond's, he pressed his hands against that soft flesh, wanting nothing less than to mix with it. His fingertip ghosted over a nipple, and Naruto inhaled sharply, and Sasuke could've swore his heart sped up yet again.

Naruto, feeling it was taking too long, yanked at the hem of Sasuke's shirt, and they broke apart from their kiss when the shirt was ripped over Sasuke's head. They looked at each other for the fraction of a second, before lips locked hungrily again. Naruto was feeling as much of Sasuke's skin as he could, rapidly sliding his hands up and down his back, and then his sides. He stroked the muscles on Sasuke's abdomen and chest, before he undid his pants. When Naruto's hand was laid on Sasuke's throbbing member, Sasuke yanked his head up and groaned shamelessly before he bit down at the base of Naruto's neck, sucking hard at the area. Naruto put his hand inside of Sasuke's boxers, and gripped him tighter, earning a mewl from his raven. Sasuke thrust into the blissfulness, but he wanted more than that. Naruto wanted the same, and so he released Sasuke's erection and shoved him up in a sitting position. He shook his jacket of, and Sasuke pulled his shirt off forcefully, eager to get the hand back where it had been seconds before. Naruto didn't have a chance to do anything before he was slammed down on his own jacket, having his skin explored by Sasuke's hot lips and teeth. He bent his head back and bucked into Sasuke's crotch, feeling their erections grind against each other between the fabrics. Sasuke moved with him, increasing the intoxicating feeling. For a second, they were both lost in the grinding, panting heavily and not caring about the rustling of the grass, or the bleak stars watching them from an enormous sky.

Sasuke moved downwards, opening Naruto's orange pants hastily, and dragged them off of him. Naruto lay still on the ground, awaiting what he knew was coming. Sasuke admired Naruto's sweating body for a moment, stroking the muscular thigh which made him squirm and moan loud, before he rid himself of his own disturbing shorts. Slowly first, but then with more force, he pressed his naked body against Naruto's. His mind became dizzy, his skin was burning with the desire for Naruto and his body. There was no word describing the incredible rush he was going through, his head was blank, his sight was blurred and all he knew was that he was with Naruto. Naruto was beneath him, around him, inside his head – he was everything.

The raven haired young man put his fingers to Naruto's mouth, who instinctively started sucking on them. The feeling was agonizingly arousing, and when they were fully coated with saliva, Sasuke immediately pushed his index finger inside him. Naruto yelled out at the pain first, but seconds later he was panting and pushing himself down on Sasuke's finger. He inserted the other fingers too, one by one as Naruto adjusted to the feeling. When neither could wait any longer he pulled out his fingers, much to Naruto's disappointment, and positioned himself between Naruto's legs. The word – the first word within hours - was whispered out with ecstatic expectation. "...ready?"

it was bearably heard, but somewhere in Naruto's mind it was registered, and so he nodded his head, a grin carved on his masculine features. He felt how Sasuke filled him up completely, and moaned at the pleasurable pain that shot through him. It was an addictive, intoxicating and unbelievably good feeling. Sasuke was panting hard on the side of his neck, and Naruto dragged his blunt nails down his back, earning a loud moan. He brought his hands up and raked through the raven's soft black hair as he began shoving his member harder and faster into him, and suddenly Sasuke hit a spot deep inside of Naruto hard, and Naruto arched his back and let out a scream that echoed out over the open field. He could almost hear Sasuke's wicked grin as he slammed back into him with more force, hitting the spot again and again and again. Naruto screamed and howled with pleasure, gripping Sasuke's dark locks tight with his fists. The blond felt his Raven lover grab a hold of his swollen erection and started pumping it with an erratic pace. Naruto felt his seed splatter onto Sasuke's sweaty stomach, screaming his name for the world to hear as his orgasm made his vision go white, and he heard Sasuke's voice as he cried "N... - iARUTO/i!"

The raven collapsed on his blond lover, and rolled to the side. Both boys were smiling wide, but tiredly as they closed their eyes to catch their breaths. Sasuke rolled so that he was facing Naruto, and brought two shaky, weak arms around him. They laid like that for what seemed like hours, listening to each other's heartbeats slowly calming down. They could feel the smell of the grass, the warm summer night and the river. "We should get back." Sasuke whispered, not moving a muscle.

"yeah...we should." came the reply, before both boys were lost in sleep.


End file.
